4 août
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Ils viennent juste de terminer de s'occuper de leur dernier numéro quand Reese fait une proposition à Finch


**4 août**

_Je te laisse un cadeau avenue Lexington au 45, tu n'as plus qu'à déballer. Les infos sont dans le dossier sur la table_

Reese sélectionna Lionel dans ses contacts et appuya sur envoyer. En levant les yeux de son téléphone, il croisa le regard furieux du jeune homme bâillonné et saucissonné dans un drap et se permit un sourire en coin, le regard froid.

- La prochaine fois, réfléchis un moment avant de tenter d'assassiner ton frère jumeau pour te faire passer pour lui… Oh mais attend voir… La prochaine fois risque de ne pas être tout de suite vu le nombre d'années que tu vas passer en prison pour préméditation d'homicide, faux et usages de faux.

Le jeune homme grogna quelque chose mais l'invective fut étouffée par le torchon enfoncé dans sa bouche.

- Désolé, railla Reese, je n'ai pas entendu.

Son téléphone vibra et il appuya sur l'oreillette pour ouvrir la ligne de communication tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'appartement. Au creux de son oreille, Finch demanda :

- Où en sommes-nous avec Mr Spencer ?

- Neutralisé.

- Parfait. Je suppose que vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'aide de Miss Shaw donc. Je vais la contacter pour l'informer que la situation est résolue.

- Finch, appela Reese avant que l'autre homme n'ait le temps de raccrocher.

- Mr Reese ?

- Avons-nous un nouveau numéro ?

- Non, pas pour le moment.

- Bien, dit l'ex-agent avec satisfaction. Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- …Pourquoi ? questionna L'informaticien, suspicieux.

Cette fois, le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Reese dessina de légères pattes d'oies au coin de ses yeux. Finch ne changerait jamais.

- C'est le 4 août, l'informa-t-il.

- Je suis conscient de cela, Mr Reese.

- Et donc, il y aura un feu d'artifice ce soir.

L'informaticien émit un bruit dédaigneux.

- Tout New York se pressera donc au même endroit dans une épouvantable promiscuité, augmentant le risque d'émeute et d'accident de 53% si l'on en croit les probabilités publiées par le journal de l'an dernier. J'espère que vous n'alliez pas suggérer que nous nous joignons à ce mouvement grégaire ?

- Je suis sûre que vous pourriez trouver un appartement ou une chambre d'hôtel avec une excellente vue d'ici ce soir, lança Reese, le challenge clair dans sa voix.

- Je pourrais… concéda Finch d'une voix lente. Pourquoi devrais-je le faire est la véritable question.

- Parce que ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'année et que vous ne sortez pas assez ?

Un « humpf » évasif, vaguement indigné, fut la seule réponse que Reese reçu. Il attendit, sachant qu'il poussait mieux son avantage par le silence que par l'argumentation.

- D'accord, laissa finalement tomber Finch, une note d'exaspération dans la voix. Je vous enverrai l'adresse par sms. Et maintenant, je dois vraiment contacter Miss Shaw avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'appartement de Mr Spencer en plein rassemblement de policiers.

Il raccrocha et Reese réprima un geste victorieux. Il y avait plusieurs semaines qu'il tentait de faire sortir l'informaticien de sa tanière, avec de discrètes et régulières propositions mais Finch se montrait distant depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Rome. La mort de Carter, et peut-être plus encore la manière dont Reese avait fui immédiatement après, avaient créé comme une fissure dans leur relation dont l'ex-agent se sentait responsable. Il se promit de faire en sorte de mettre les choses à plat ce soir.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Finch arriva en avance et jeta un regard circulaire et critique dans l'appartement. Pour la somme qu'il avait payé, il s'attendait à mieux – non que l'argent soit un problème, mais il appréciait moyennement qu'on essaye de l'escroquer… La vue était assez spectaculaire cependant il supposa que ça justifiait en parti le prix élevé.

Il ôta son manteau, le plia soigneusement en deux avant de le poser sur le dossier d'une chaise et posa la bouteille qu'il avait amené sur la table. Après un instant de réflexion, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et en ramena deux verres et un tire-bouchon.

Désœuvré, il se dirigea ensuite vers la double porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon et observa la foule qui s'amassait lentement à ses pieds, à mesure que la luminosité diminuait.

La sonnette le fit sursauter.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva face à un bâton clignotant tricolore que Reese agita sous son nez.

- Sérieusement Mr Reese ? réprimanda-t-il

- Oh s'il vous plaît, nous sommes en dehors des heures de travail, appelez-moi John. J'en ai un pour vous aussi, ajouta-t-il avec sourire en coin en sortant de la poche intérieur de sa veste un autre bâton.

Secouant légèrement la tête, Finch accepta le cadeau et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

- Vous semblez particulièrement joyeux ce soir, nota-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Nous avons finalement résolu ce cas qui nous aura fait courir en tous sens ces 5 derniers jours, et…

Il s'interrompit, comme réalisant un instant trop tard qu'il s'apprêtait à dire une bêtise, se racla la gorge et reprit.

- Et j'aime assez les feux d'artifice.

Finch l'observa un instant, se demandant ce qu'il comptait dire à l'origine, avant de s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre, faisant signe à son compagnon de faire de même. Reese obtempéra, son regard s'arrêtant sur la bouteille pendant le processus.

- Leroy Latricieres-Chambertin ? releva-t-il. Est-ce que ce n'est pas dans la liste des 50 vins les plus chers du monde ?

- C'est possible, éluda Finch.

Reese haussa un sourcil et s'empara du tire-bouchon sans faire plus de commentaire.

- Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de carafe à décanter dans la cuisine, déplora l'informaticien.

- Laissons respirer un moment la bouteille avant de servir, proposa Reese.

Finch émit un bruit dubitatif et Reese haussa les épaules. Il doutait que son palais soit assez fin pour apprécier la différence de toute manière.

Au dehors, une enceinte beugla soudain une suite d'accords dramatiques, annonçant que le feu d'artifice était imminent. Finch grimaça

- Je doute que Wagner ai imaginé que Das Rheingold serve un jour de musique d'ambiance, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est déjà mieux que ce que vous écoutiez lorsque nous avons surveillé Katy Paulsen. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà, ces criailleries ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas qualifier Puccini de « criaillerie » ! s'indigna Finch

- Hum, hum, éluda Reese avant de marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à « miaulement de chatte en chaleur ».

Finch s'appliquait à répliquer quand la première fusée fut lancée et éclata avec un bruit à faire trembler les vitres, les faisant tous les deux tressaillir.

Les minutes suivantes passèrent dans un silence ponctué d'explosions colorées, la musique de Wagner en arrière-plan. Reese jeta un regard en coin à son partenaire, se demandant s'il appréciait le spectacle, mais la lumière des fusées se reflétait sur les verres de ses lunettes, rendant son expression illisible.

- J'aime assez celles-ci, observa l'ex agent quand des fusées tournoyantes s'élevèrent en arabesques anarchiques dans le ciel.

Le temps de deux battements de cœur, Finch resta silencieux puis :

- Je préfère celles qui éclatent et s'étendent uniformément autour de l'épicentre. J'imagine qu'au début de l'univers, quelques centièmes de secondes après le big-bang, c'est un phénomène semblable qui a eu lieu - avec une puissance des milliards de fois supérieur naturellement.

L'ex agent tourna la tête et le dévisagea.

- Mr Reese ?

- Rien c'est juste… Vous voyez vraiment le monde différemment n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait une note de tendresse dans sa voix qui déstabilisa un instant l'informaticien. Quand il coula un regard en coin vers son partenaire, Finch ne put déchiffrer son expression.

- J'imagine que nous avons tous une grille de lecture différente, répondit-il prudemment.

Son imagination lui avait-elle joué des tours, à l'instant ? Troublé, il reporta son attention sur le spectacle au dehors mais son esprit était ailleurs, perdu dans le souvenir de ce jour où il était entré dans l'infirmerie de fortune pour trouver le lit défait et Reese parti sans laisser d'adresse. Rien ne l'avait préparé à la sensation de solitude et d'abandon qui l'avait assailli sans relâche les jours suivants, lui faisant prendre la pleine mesure de la place que l'ex-agent avait prise dans son existence. Avant qu'il puisse faire le tri dans ses sentiments, la machine avait attribué un nouveau numéro à Reese, puis il avait dû faire atterrir un avion et il s'était retrouvé à boire un cappucino à Rome, et après ça ils avaient été trop occupés et il avait repoussé ce sac de nœuds affectif dans un coin de son esprit, remettant la question à plus tard.

Comme s'il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, Reese murmura :

- Je suis heureux de n'être jamais monté dans ce vol pour Istanbul.

Finch se contenta de hocher la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Au dehors, les dernières fusées se succédèrent rapidement dans un final multicolore et scintillant puis le silence retomba d'un coup. Dans la pénombre, Reese se tourna vers lui.

- Etes-vous en colère contre moi, Harold ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- J'ai juste disparu du jour au lendemain, ce n'était pas…

- Nous avons tous une manière différente de gérer le deuil, coupa Finch. J'ai conscience de cela.

Reese hocha la tête, et se détourna légèrement, un pli insatisfait à la commissure des lèvres. Finch soupira.

- Il se peut que j'ai été… distant, hésita-t-il. Mais ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'un quelconque ressentiment à votre égard m'habite.

- Pourquoi alors ?

Finch ne répondit pas, tendant la main vers la table et leur servant un verre de vin chacun.

- Je pense que la bouteille a assez respiré, remarqua-t-il d'une voix volontairement légère.

- Finch.

L'informaticien porta le verre à ses lèvres, évitant le regard de son partenaire. Reese attendit.

- Je suppose… commença Finch avec reluctance. Je suppose que c'est un sentiment d'incertitude.

Il reposa le verre sur la table, le fit tourner entre ses doigts et avoua finalement à voix basse :

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si vous allez disparaître à nouveau un jour ou l'autre.

- Je vous promets que non, affirma immédiatement Reese avec force.

Finch leva sur lui un regard perçant. Son compagnon le soutint. Un sourire hésitant se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de l'informaticien.

Reese se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur son avant-bras, un contact léger mais qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je vous promets que non, répéta Reese. Je resterai à vos côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Ça sonnait presque comme une déclaration et ils en prirent conscience en même temps. Reese eut un sourire en coin et Finch haussa les sourcils. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut un mélange de complicité et d'amusement.

- Bien alors, conclu Finch, reprenant son verre en main et le levant légèrement en direction de son partenaire. Ça me semble une excellente raison de porter un toast.

Reese l'imita et leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent légèrement, émettant un tintement clair.

* * *

Un petit geste pour l'auteur ? Passez sur mon site : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (remplacez les * par des points)


End file.
